1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory pocket for an item of wearing apparel and, specifically, to a permanently sewn accessory pocket for an item of golfing wearing apparel, the pocket being particularly adapted to hold a golf score card and other related golfing accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various accessory pocket designs are shown in the prior art which are useful for a variety of purposes, the pocket configuration being designed around the particular area of interest. For instance, Lester U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,177 shows a multiple pocket for garments for use on bib overalls of the type which might be worn by a carpenter or tradesman. U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,435 shows a pocket for a jacket, trousers, or apron of an overalls which includes sub-pockets for holding the usual tools of a machinist, engineer, carpenter or other artisan. Elin U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,456 shows a more modern outerwear garment for emergency medical personnel which includes an accessory pocket for tools and equipment which allows the items in the pocket to always be within the direct view of the wearer and within easy reach.
In the area of golfing, various accessory holding devices are known. Such devices have generally been provided in the form of an accessory pouch worn on the belt of the user or in the form of an accessory case which could be mounted on the golf bag or golf cart. Devices mounted on the golf bag or cart do not provide immediate access to the accessories needed by the golfer such as the golfing tee, score card, score card pencil, ball marker or green repair tool. Accessory pouches worn about the waist or belt of the user provide more immediate access to the previously mentioned accessories but can restrict the freedom of movement of the user and be uncomfortable to wear.
Riess U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,522, issued Jul. 13, 1976, and Weidler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,620, issued May 23, 1967, both show auxiliary pockets for golfer's slacks. Both designs are bulky and incorporate golf ball receiving structures. Reiss includes a golf ball receiving "tube" but lacks a score card pocket. The pocket can be attached in various locations and removed for cleaning. The Weidler pocket is concealed within a garment pocket and flaps out of the garment pocket to hold golf balls and tees.
A need exists for a low profile accessory pocket for an item of golfing wearing apparel which is permanently affixed to the garment and which closely conforms to the golfer's body during use in order to allow complete freedom of movement and the greatest degree of comfort.
A need also exists for such an accessory pocket which provides convenient access to those articles commonly used during the game of golf providing immediate access to such items without requiring the user to return to the golf cart or golf bag.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf score card and accessory pocket, permanently affixed to an item of golfing wearing apparel which is complimentary in fabric and color to the item of wearing apparel to present a pleasing aesthetic appearance while offering the utility of immediate access to the aforementioned golfing accessories.
Another object of the invention is to provide an accessory pocket having multiple accessory receiving loop openings of an improved construction for frictionally engaging accessories, such as golfing tees, within the loop openings.
Another object of the invention is to provide an accessory pocket for pleasing aesthetic appearance having such loop openings of an inexpensive and improved construction which eliminates production problems associated with fabric shading and which functionally allows accommodation of a wider range of sizes of accessories which can be carried simultaneously or separately within the loop openings.